So Totally Not a Snow Day
by mistyeyedreamer
Summary: Because who honestly wants to come to school on a day like this? Slice of life AU, can be considered within the same canon as On the Subject of Hypotheticals.


A/N: There's a story behind this, actually - last winter, there was a huge forecast for snow where I live. Everybody was hoping to get off, and I doubt that anybody had done any actual work in anticipation of a day of relaxation, and then the district up and went and informed us all that school was on. I doubt that half the students actually showed up, and by midday the snow was swirling about so thick outside that I couldn't see a thing.

I was kind of rightfully pissed. So I wrote this, but never posted it anywhere, because it was just something to lift my spirits, and my friends'. But in honor of the snow day I had yesterday, and the drifts that are currently higher than my head, I decided to edit this a little bit and toss it up for the masses. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Don't own. Anything. At all. Except for an inordinate amount of cinnamon apple herbal tea packets, which I may actually be allergic to, which is really kind of fail.

* * *

It was just another one of those days. The kind where it just will _not_ stop snowing, and yet the district decided that school was still on for the day. Never mind that you could hardly see anything outside the windows but swirling clouds of white; never mind that even the most cynical-minded person had been hoping for a snow day. No, everyone was expected to be at school like usual, even if they had to wake up an hour early to shovel themselves out of the driveway, or, in Riku's case, struggle through the snowdrifts.

Riku, who'd stayed up ridiculously late finishing an English paper that he didn't really give a shit about in the hope that he'd jinx away school, was thoroughly pissed with this arrangement.

They wouldn't even turn up the heat, ancient boilers always in danger of overheating, and so he huddled deeper into his sweatshirt to stave off the drafts that seemed to come from every direction. Sora was huddled against his left side, chewing on a forkful of reheated spaghetti left over from the night before, but the warmth that his body provided only made Riku's other side colder. Not that he really minded.

Axel was perched on one of the desks in the abandoned classroom they'd taken hostage, looking way too warm for someone with that little of body fat, thick sweatshirt notwithstanding. He had a paper plate of sausage pizza rolls beside him, having hijacked the microwave to heat the whole box up, and was happily scarfing them down, only half-heartedly batting away Roxas' hand when he reached up to steal a few.

Roxas himself sat opposite of Sora, leaning against the legs of Axel's desk, his blond spikes mashed underneath a hat that he'd refused to take off despite the warnings of almost every teacher he'd encountered that day. He'd arrived last, stomping into the room, muttering irritably about stupid packed cafeterias and the stupid broken, quarter-guzzling vending machines, a can of Sprite and a bag of chips under one arm.

Riku watched Roxas grumble rather venomously about the girl who'd taken the last of the pop-tarts, and he'd been _right there_, dammit, _so close_ and then it was just taken away, of course. Sora had laughed when Riku'd flicked a raisin at Roxas in efforts to shut him up, getting the finger in return, but that was normal, not anything to worry about. Looking out the window to check on the snow (which hadn't abated in intensity in the slightest), Sora grimaced, saying, "What the hell? Who in their right mind actually has school on a day like this? I mean, I'm all for snow, but we're gonna be snowed in at this rate."

"So, why'd you come?" asked Roxas, sour-cream-and-onion chip in hand. "Half the teachers don't even care today, let alone the students."

Sora shrugged. "Mom was home," he said, as if it explained everything – which it did, actually. Sora's mom worked two jobs with such erratic hours that it was rare for her to be home when Sora woke up in the morning – she usually called him to make sure he got his ass out of bed, but she had a habit of not checking her messages and if the school called to report an absence, well, she wasn't likely to find out.

But he always went when she was there to wake him up herself. It was…well, it was right, he figured, not to make her worry any more than she did, and so he'd go, regardless of the weather. Which was what had happened today, apparently.

"How 'bout you?" asked Sora, directing back to Roxas. Who scowled at his half-empty soda can and mumbled something about Naminé forgetting her paints in the art room and dragging him along because otherwise 'you're just going to sit on your lazy ass and play _Epic Mickey_ all day, and if I can't heckle you you're coming with me'. Or something. Riku was pretty sure that the soda was the only thing that caught the whole message, but suffice to say, the drift was caught.

"And Rox called while I was dead asleep in my nice warm bed and begged me to show so that he wouldn't have to be alone," volunteered Axel, smirking and inhaling another Totino's.

"I did _not_ say that, jackass," complained Roxas, "and you know it."

"Eh, close enough," said Axel, waving a hand about nonchalantly, "Anyway, you owe me twice, now."

"How the _hell_ do I owe you? And why _twice_, let alone once?"

"You left me alone to suffer in government."

"What the-that was last month! And I had the fucking _flu_! I couldn't have come if I'd _wanted_ to!"

"No excuses. I still had to listen to Sir Drones-a lot for an hour without you to distract me."

"Alright, you know what-?" As they started to argue (as was, again, normal), Riku felt a rumbling against his side – Sora's laughter. Which was really quite infectious, and Riku couldn't help but join in. Laughing at their two idiot friends who didn't even notice the laughter, so caught up in their petty argument that didn't really mean anything to either of them beyond that just being what they did.

And the snow was coming down even harder outside, but Riku had stopped caring.


End file.
